


fitting

by hatoe



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatoe/pseuds/hatoe
Summary: Shu was well aware of what Natsume called his “dark past”. He’d found out by word of mouth; being in the same club, Tsumugi had told him (albeit inadvertently). Shu had been creating a delicate summer look for Mademoiselle, and Tsumugi ever so kindly complimented it, saying he liked it because it reminded him of his past, because he saw Natsume-chan in something similar.





	fitting

**Author's Note:**

> idk what possessed me to write this considering these two have literally never been shown interacting in story so far.  
> and idk what enstars will pull, like, natsume could be shown to totally hate shu and then this will all be ooc... let me live..... its smut
> 
> also i'm showing natsume's weird annunciations with _italics_

Shu was well aware of what Natsume called his “dark past”. He’d found out by word of mouth; being in the same club, Tsumugi had told him (albeit inadvertently). Shu had been creating a delicate summer look for Mademoiselle, and Tsumugi ever so kindly complimented it, saying he liked it because it reminded him of his past, because he saw _Natsume-chan_ in something similar.

_“Natsume-chan?” Shu couldn’t help but ask. He was familiar with Sakasaki, the boy a year below him, his name additionally tarnished with the word “oddball”._

_“Yes, Natsume-chan,” though Tsumugi caught himself, “Natsume-kun. He occasionally comes by here. He’s friends with a few of your other friends, isn’t he? He calls you ‘Shu-niisan’, he must really look up to you...”_

_“Sakasaki.” Shu paused, looking at the tiny garment in his hands. “Sakasaki wore things like this?”_

_“He did,” Tsumugi mused, admiring Shu’s fine handiwork. “It was for the sake of his mother’s work, but he was dressed like a cute girl.”_

Shu couldn’t get the image out of his head. Natsume had a round face, and he was short for a boy; he’d probably look very cute in feminine clothing.

He was sure of it.

* * *

Natsume didn’t object to Shu’s summons to the handicraft room. He was always eager to assist his oddball senpais. Shu requested that he come alone, and that he come after the handicrafts club was done meeting. In hindsight, it sounded rather ominous.

The redhead eagerly pushed the door open, waving to Shu as he entered, “Hello Shu-niisan, you said you needed me for something _today_?”

Shu frowned, “Quiet down, your voice is rather loud given our close proximity.” Natsume always did that strange annunciation with his voice too. Maybe dealing with him was a bad idea. Though this was Natsume _-kun_ , maybe Natsume _-chan_ would be more tolerable.

Natsume hummed to himself and took a seat, immediately moving upon Shu informing him it was Tsumugi’s usual seat.

Shu tensely held fabric in his hands, “I’d like you to try this on, if you will. I assure you, it will make you look like my next masterpiece.” His voice grew haughty at the mention of a ‘masterpiece’. In the days of old Valkyrie, Nazuna would wear vaguely feminine outfits for performances (though it was probably just his small frame and soft features that made it seem as such). Shu had been interested in pushing the boundary with that, but never got around to it.

With Natsume right here, Shu wanted to truly elevate his skill level, dressing Natsume in all sorts of creations. Nobody had to see it; being in separate units, it would be difficult to perform together anyway. If Natsume truly had the potential to be a masterpiece, he was surely undeserving of the glances of the vulgar masses in that state.

Natsume’s eyes sparkled, ready to be of assistance to his senpai. “Can I just change in _here_ ? I can go behind that screen or _something_.”

Shu tsked, _amateur_ , “There will be no need, I’ll need to measure you regardless. The blouse was not made for you, it’s one of N-...” Shu coughed, “It’s not made to your measurements, but we can’t have you go topless, can we? The skirt is--”

“ _Skirt_!?” Natsume interrupted. “Why the… Who?” He didn’t sign up for this. He came here to help out Shu-niisan, under the (foolish?) assumption he would be wearing pants the entire time. He looked at the clothes Shu handed him, a white blouse and a red and black skirt. The blouse was short sleeved, with ruffles adorning the chest. The skirt looked to be made out of leftover Valkyrie fabric, or maybe Shu just had a thing for that color pallette. It also had lace trim.

“Yes, a skirt,” Shu snapped, “Don’t talk back to me. Leave if you’re so inclined.” He crossed his arms in a huff.

Surprisingly, Natsume complied. Nobody had to see him, and Shu would surely praise him for help with his work... So what’s one more skirt anyway? “If it’s for Shu-niisan I’ll...” Natsume mumbled, unbuttoning his uniform shirt.

Shu smiled at Natsume, yes, of course he would see it his way. Shu unbuttoned the blouse for Natsume to put on, and he held it behind the other boy as he slipped his arms through the sleeves. It was a decent enough fit, and Shu moved to Natsume’s front to button it up. It was nice to see Natsume in something other than that ugly black turtleneck, but something wasn’t quite right.

“What is _that_?” Shu asked, pointing at Natsume’s chest with a tinge of disgust in his voice.

“Shu-niisan, they’re _piercings_.”

“Why?” Shu asked again, not entirely expecting an answer he would be satisfied with. Natsume wasn’t any kind of deviant, but he did recall the other boy saying he enjoyed piercings. Shu assumed, as any good natured person would, he was talking about the ear variety.

“I like _them_.”

Cue the unsatisfactory reply. “Fine,” Shu sighed. “We’ll have to account for this in future designs.” He paced around the room, glancing at Natsume, “I can’t have you wearing white, or lightweight fabrics,” he noted to himself. Shu smoothed his hands over Natsume’s chest, “You’re rather flat, as you should be, but perhaps some kind of brassiere would help with the protrusion.”

Natsume’s shoulders tensed at Shu’s touch, it was all for the sake of his art, but it felt kind of intimate. “I don’t want to wear a _bra_ ,” Natsume added, “You can dress me up, but I’m not your _doll_ to change the form of.” Though after the fact, Natsume realized that relinquishing his clothing choice kind of made him a doll anyway.

Shu ignored the doll comment, unwilling to stir up any discussion regarding Natsume’s feelings on it. He was doing exactly what Shu wanted, and that’s what mattered. “No bra,” Shu stated, as if adding it to a mental checklist. “Put on the skirt next, I’ll return with a petticoat.”

Shu’s heels clicked away as he walked over to the closet. Natsume was left alone with the skirt. He started by removing his shoes, then pants. The skirt zipper was unzipped, though Natsume held it in his hands once the skirt was on, unable to zip it by himself. He was left to wait for Shu, the other boy shortly returning with what looked like a handful of tulle.

The petticoat was set on a table, fanning out and looking like it would absolutely never fit under a skirt. Shu helped Natsume zip the skirt, clasping it above the zipper. “It looks nice,” Shu held a hand to his face, examining his work, “The waist is a bit large, but I didn’t know what to expect with you. I’ll have to measure you after.” He held the petticoat open below Natsume, allowing the other boy to step into it. He nonchalantly flipped up Natsume’s skirt, eyeing his unsuited undergarment choice as he worked the elastic waistband of the petticoat up his thighs. The skirt fanned out nicely over it, but Shu still found reason to be displeased, “Non,” he murmured, “Don’t you have any better undergarments? If the skirt was merely inches shorter we’d be seeing the unsightly hemline of your shorts.”

Natsume tried to hold back a laugh, was Shu serious? “I don’t wear women’s _underwear_ niisan.”

“Fine, at least wear something tighter, shorter.”

Shu was totally serious.

“In any case,” Shu began, stepping back from his work. “You don’t look bad. You could use some accessories, socks, a different color blouse to hide those unsightly pieces of metal you so easily decided to shove into your body… There aren’t more of them, are there?”

Mademoiselle spoke from her seat on the table, “Shu-kun thinks you look adorable, Natsume-chan!”

Harsh criticisms aside, Natsume did look cute. Shu had never seen him this effeminate before. Looking at his legs and arms, he hardly had any hair; and though the skirt was ill sized, it still gave the illusion of a petite waist. With some makeup, Natsume could look even more like a doll. “Yes well... this is just the first fitting. I trust you’re going to return for more? There’s no reason for you to disappoint me now.”

Natsume toyed with the hemline of the dress. When his mother made him dress up, it was for work, and everyone had to see him like that. This was different, Shu knew he was a guy, but still gave him all this attention. He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t want more of it. It’s not like Shu was making him his doll and controlling him either, he felt like he could stop if he wanted.

But he didn’t want to stop.

“I’ll return for more,” Natsume replied, watching Shu quickly even out the hemline that he messed up. Shu was very methodical about these sorts of things. “Your fingers are filled with all kinds of _magic_ ,” he stated, and the other boy glanced at him questioningly, “You’re skilled.”

“Of course I am,” Shu haughtily replied, “We wouldn’t be in this situation if I wasn’t.” He gave the skirt one last pat.

Natsume felt the warmth of his hands through the skirt fabric and the tulle of the petticoat. He kind of wanted to touch them, wanted to learn more about what Shu could do. His next thought was a little mischievous, but he couldn’t help himself. He looked to Shu, the other boy now unravelling his measuring tape, “By the _way_ , if you don’t like my piercings, you can remove _them_.” He was sure the other boy didn’t know how, but he was curious what his hands would feel like.

“Hm?” Shu looked intrigued. He probably didn’t even know they could be taken out.

Natsume didn’t really want Shu to remove them, but he unbuttoned the blouse invitingly, the other boy slinging his measuring tape around his own neck as he came closer. Natsume felt a little lewd, holding his blouse open and jutting his chest forward, but Shu didn’t seem to notice. Natsume’s own body noticed, and he was thankful for the volume of the skirt to keep that under wraps.

Shu tentatively held each side of a barbell between his thumb and index fingers. He lightly tugged it, unsure of how the mechanism worked. Natsume let out a soft exhale at that, Shu quickly meeting his eyes, “Does that hurt? I don’t understand why someone would have these...” Shu didn’t want to admit he didn’t know what he was doing, this couldn’t be too hard after all. He tried moving the barbell next, rotating it. “These accursed pieces of metal...” he mumbled.

Natsume’s breath hitched, Shu was rotating it the wrong way. He watched the other boy’s cheeks tint pink; with frustration, or something else? He didn’t know. It was fun either way.

It was also fun when he angled his thigh right between Shu’s own, startling the older boy and backing him against the table. “Shu-niisan,” Natsume spoke, breath warm against the other boy’s neck.

Shu was confused, though not unreceptive, to Natsume’s advances. It had all happened so fast; he just wanted Natsume to try on some clothes.”S-Sakasaki, you… absolute pervert.”

“I’m the _pervert_ ? You put me in girl’s _clothes_ niisan.”

“It’s an art,” Shu stated, pausing to try and regain what little control of his body he had left. He was a teenage boy after all; with someone grinding up on his crotch, there were only so many things that could happen. “Clothes are clothes. I simply thought this look suited you.”

“And does _it_?” Natsume asked. Shu was sitting on the desk at this point, Natsume between his spread thighs. He wanted to hear that it did, that it suited him better than anyone else. He wanted Shu’s undivided attention.

Shu eyed him top to bottom. Natsume’s blouse was still hanging open, piercings occasionally glinting in the light of the room. The skirt was hiked up a bit, and Shu would by lying if he said his first impulse wasn’t to fix it. “You look… disheveled,” he stated.

Natsume noticed Shu’s eyes lingering on his exposed skin, and he found it in himself to ignore that comment. He smiled, “You do _too_ Shu-niisan, your belt is even _unbuckled_.”

Both pairs of eyes went to Shu’s belt. The older of the two blinked, “It is not...”

His belt was as on as it ever was.

“Now it _is_ ,” Natsume brought his hands to the belt, deftly unbuckling it, making sure to rest his hands on Shu’s thighs, palming his crotch on the way down.

Shu scoffed, though his face had a noticeable flush, it was beginning to match his hair, “Was that supposed to be some kind of magic trick?”

“You would know if this was _magic_ ,” Natsume stated, running his hands up and down Shu’s thighs, enjoying the quiet noises of his rushed breaths. He rest his hands on the zipper of Shu’s pants, clearing his breath and meeting the other’s eyes; Shu felt his toes curling at the warm weight of Natsume’s hands. “Shu-niisan,” Natsume started, voice uncharacteristically hesitant, “Is this _alright_?” He wanted to be in control, but he wasn’t about to disrespect one of his beloved oddball senpai.

“Tch,” Shu averted his eyes, “You’ve started this, you may as well finish it Sakasaki.” He felt his belt slide through the belt loops of his uniform pants with ease. He didn’t want to watch Natsume, he’d rather not bear witness to one of his creations doing something so dirty.

Though Shu seemed embarrassed, Natsume locked eyes with him as he palmed Shu through the front of his pants. Shu’s eyes were barely open, and Natsume smiled as he noticed Shu watching him.

“This isn’t your first time doing something lascivious like this, is it Sakasaki?” Shu scoffed between labored exhales.

Natsume’s eyes narrowed, “Do you mean dressing in girls _clothes_ ? Or having my _hands_ on an upperclassman?” He gently rocked his palm against the outline of Shu’s length.

“I… I’m aware of the answer to the first question!” Shu gasped, biting his knuckle as he rocked his hips toward the teasing warmth of Natsume’s hand. This was filthy, he wanted to curse his own body for having this reaction. He let out another choked undignified gasp as he felt Natsume’s breath against his neck. It was all too warm, and it sent a shiver down Shu’s back.

“S-Sakasaki...”

“Shu-niisan.” Natsume spoke the words against Shu’s neck before taking his hand. He daintily explored its surface with his free hand, fingertips lightly tracing the bumps and ridges of Shu’s knuckles. His skin was soft, despite the fact he was always toying with needle and thread. There was certainly some kind of magic in Shu’s hands.

Shu jolted his hand from Natsume’s own, his teeth kneading a knuckle to stifle a moan. He felt relief course through his body in that moment, dispelling any heat he held in his belly. His shoulders stretched and his back arched, and he forced the front of his pants against Natsume’s palm, lightly rubbing against it until he felt his underwear grow slick and sticky.

Natsume licked his lips, watching Shu through half lidded eyes, drinking in the flush on his face and whatever blissed noise he was trying to hide. Shu’s lips remained parted once he stilled, hand now covering his eyes. Natsume had an urge to press his lips to them, but Shu was breathing heavy, and he had already overstepped so many boundaries today.

Mademoiselle’s quiet, though unusually wavering, voice broke the silence, “Shu-kun thinks you should get going... Come back soon for another fitting.”


End file.
